Lore
CanadaBall Precursor Era Closed Alpha Texas-England war Open Beta WildFreck Drama A player named WildFreck was demoted within USA, and in a fit of vengeance attempted to sabotage treaty negotiations between Russia faction and USA. WildFreck was immediately exiled from USA, and its leader _AlexTheGreat_ issued a kill on sight decree. Several hours of autistic combat logging ensued until Shitlord (I'm the one writing this... isn't it kinda gay to refer to myself in the third person?) (Yes it is) was notified. WildFeck agreed to cease all trolling toward USA and is currently roaming the wilderness. ISIS attack on USA Soil "ISIS is Gay" - Mattatecus, Vice President under the _AlexTheGreat_ Presidency. On October 9th 2017, around 8pm EST, A presumed recent player named Vesrox-Ahmed-Muhammed-Bin-Asiri formed the faction of ISIS continued to destroy multiple parts of the USA's main base, including; The USAball pixel art, Billy003's base and the naval destroyer. After being detained and arrested by Shitlord, Vesrox was promptly executed via smite, revived then executed by Mattatecus, and continued with similar enhanced interrogation techniques until the suspect was able to flee into the Nether where he currently is being hunted by USA Soldiers and Bounty Hunters. The tools used so far are "TNT" and "Flint and Steel; however it is currently unknown whether these were supplied to the terrorist by a foreign enemy faction or simply collected. Any information on the suspect should be directed towards President Alex and Vice President Mattatecus, and a bounty is currently out for his head with a reward of a Notch Apple. Polish attack on Multiple Countries Two buildings of the USA faction were burnt down by Critter of the Polish Faction on October 16th 2017. The two buildings were Wildfreck's former house, and MrHobbit's house. Parts of Rhodesia including the bridge and a small fort were also griefed with fire and random blocks. A different Polish faction was also attacked two attacks were actually by a different user as retribution separate from Critter. Vice President Mattatecus hunted down Critter as a combined effort with other allied factions. Shortly after these events, Billy the Defence Minister of USA wrote a declaration of war against Poland. Re-Colonization of USA "shit we're back in the Empire" - Billy, Defense Minister under _AlexTheGreat_ Presidency. Despite having declared independence from the United Kingdom in the early days of the server, the declaration of independence was stolen. Hunter, leader of England announced that USA will be re-colonized. So far, not much news annexation or puppeting has been announced. It was also said that USA should use the British flag. Until a redeclaring of Independence is called. American-Russian attack on Mexico Mexico was attacked by American and Russian faction members on October 11th 2017 as they sieged the Mexican land. The attack was a response from Russia to Mexico due to the unmet obligations. The USA helped out as of the treaties that the USA had with Russia, and due to the USA railways being damaged by a member of the Mexico Faction. In the aftermath, 2 buildings were damaged with TNT, fire and lava. Unclaimed ares were filled with random blocks and lava too. The Tillamook Burn "We will, I promise you, make Oregon great again." - President Brenlar in his response speech to the Oregon Legislative Assembly After being informed by the Oregonian government that their company was to be shut down, the followers of Zanecorp went on a massive griefing spree across Tillamook island, destroying 95% of Oregon's buildings and infrastructure. Notable buildings were the Oregon Capitol Building, 1st Church of Reagan, the famous Oregon treehouses, and the Ministry of Explosives and Weapons 'n Shit. They also burnt down half of the island's trees and stole a majority of the faction's resources. Second Independence of USA on the 18th of October, the declaration of independence was retrieved and thus USA becoming independent again. The declaration was locked up in a metal cage to prevent further problems. The French Assimilation France is a big boy :) Even before the great lord of shit threatend to remove the tiny factions France was eating up all thoes little guys Starting with The DSC which joined for food and to dodge the expansion of spawn and most recently (10/20/17) is Chillie cus we threatend them. France can into 20+ people and we'll take them from kekistan. Shitlord AFK Session On 10/19/2017 at approximately 8:00ish EST pm the almighty Shitlord went AFK in USA territory. He was put in a small structure, by several players. After the event diamonds fell out of the air, I mean, COUGH, nothing fell out of the air. Shitlord_AFK_1.png|The front Shitlord_AFK_2.png|Up close Burning of the SS No Cock On 10/21/2017 an unknown griefer burned the Oregon Ship SS No Cock to just a few blocks, whodunit is currently being investigated. Ruins of the Oregon Ship.png|The sad remains of the SS No Cock Anschluss of Aland On 21/10/17 Aland was peacefully annexed by the French. Sagso's Sub Party On 23/10/17 Every player was teleported onto the French Faction Officer Sagso's submarine, largely by the mods Wilhelm(Reichtangle) and R0b0n0pe(China) with even Shitlord joining in. See the page here for more information. WWE: Beaver vs Dragon On 10/24/17 Oregon's leader Brenlar and China's leader Tangyuan engaged in a 10 minute long lightning throwing hissy fit over a Taiwanese flag prank Brenlar pulled. Casualties from the lightning strikes included a small fire in Oregon, one block of American sand, and an unknown amount of squids Faction Histories Icelandball Faction (Ended) "Don’t forget we have a Minecraft server now! We have factions like Texas, England, USA, Oregon, Mexico, Iceland, and many more!" - TheMewX Editor on Facebook On the first Bhutanese Journey, it was discovered that the world edge did not extend to The Holy Mountains. Wrecked with sadness, CouchyCouchy and SinfulCynic returned south to settle on a small island. This new settlement was dubbed Iceland and the faction changed to Icelandball. The two pilgrims established reasonably priced Panera Bread on the island and lived in peace until the English Devil showed up. A lengthy phallus comparison competition ensued between the two factions and eventually, the Bhutanese pilgrims realized their survival mode stood no change against Englandball’s creative mode. By this time the world borders were expanded and the pilgrims finished the last half of their journey and arrived at the holy land. Icelandball was thus dissolved and land left to be overgrown by flowers and sheep. Later the island was settled by Texas and annexed into it's Republic. Texas Faction "There's not much History" - TheMewX, President of The Texan Republic Settling on land granted by Dictator Hunter of England; TheMewX built his capital on the previous inhabited island of Iceland and claiming the land for the newly created Republic of Texas with TheMewX becoming the first president. The Soup and Bread Store there was carved out to make room for his estate and defensive castle, which this policy of defensive expansion soon grew to be the hallmark of the Texan Republic, with a planned wall (which is noted to not have been paid for by the Texan Republic or Mew Estate). With the reconstruction of the fabled Alamo, future plans of Texas are to restore and preserve traditional Texan History and territorial expansion via peaceful means. Kekistan Faction "JOIN KEKISTAN" - Tron_Crusher, Owner of Kekistan Kekistan was the first faction founded almost immediately after the new map came into place. Oregon Faction "Fun fact about Oregon, all our ferns are actually marijuana plants" - Brenlar, President of Oregon Being a dumbass and not realizing the world had reset Brenlar journeyed across the continent to the cords to his old home. He finds the Oregon archipelago instead and sets up a small base of operations. Later he sailed East and found the present day Oregon main island of Tillamook and founded the faction on October 2nd, 2017. Oregon underwent rapid expansion in the next few weeks settling most of the island and expanding infrastructure, entering a golden age they built beautiful houses and debt tripling defenses, they were even the first faction to lay claim to the servers moon via a space elevator. However the good times ended on sometime in the night of October 17th when the forces of a terror cell known as Zanecorp destroyed 95% of the islands buildings and infrastructure and looted everything in an event known as the Tillamook Burn. Thankfully the damage was reversed but it has left the Oregonian people wary of who they can trust. Category:Minecraft